In drug metabolism research, it is often necessary to determine the amounts of drugs or metabolites excreted in the urine or feces of test animals. For exact determinations, neither sample can cross contaminate the other. Further, in microbiological studies, it is often necessary to collect and analyze the urine of a laboratory animal, and the collected sample cannot be contaminated by fecal flora. Still further, in research of this general type involving laboratory animals, it is often necessary to collect twenty-four hour urine samples from animals with diarrhea, and such samples must not be contaminated with feces.
While various collection systems have been developed in an attempt to permit the collection of samples of urine or feces from laboratory animals without cross-contamination, nevertheless most of the known collection systems have been undesirable since many have required that the animal be substantially or totally restrained when fitted with the collection system, and many of the known collection systems have been suitable solely for use on male animals or have not permitted separate collection of the urine and feces. Further, most of these known systems do not work on an animal with diarrhea, and to the best of our knowledge, none of these systems have been used on canines.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved fecal collection system for a four-legged animal, such as a canine, which overcomes the disadvantages associated with prior collection systems.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved fecal collection system for an animal, as aforesaid, which is usable on animals with diarrhea, which is usable on both male and female animals, and which permits attachment of a fecal collection bag to the animal in such manner as to permit effective separation from the urine and at the same time does not create any undue comfort to or require restraining of the animal.
In the improved fecal collection system of this invention, there is provided a fabric supporter positionable on the hindquarters of the animal, which supporter has a harness which secures same to the animal. A fecal collection bag is adhered to the anus of the animal, and an adjustable bag enclosure which is attached to the rear of the supporter is then wrapped around the collection bag to enclose same. The bag enclosure is adjustable so as to support the weight of the collection bag.
This improved collection system possesses numerous advantages. For example, the fabric supporter is preferably contoured to fit on the hind quarters of the animal, and the enclosure protects the collection bag and assists in maintaining it in position. The supporter, in the preferred embodiment, is constructed of a medium-weight nylon/polyester blend fabric trimmed with bias tape and Velcro, whereby the fabric washes easily and is resistant to tearing, and all of the Velcro areas and straps are fully adjustable so that the fabric supporter will fit a wide range of animals. The system can also be utilized with either male or female animals without requiring any structural modification thereof, and when used on female animals, the supporter is adjusted so that the vulva protrudes through the provided opening, thereby allowing the animal to urinate normally. The collection bag can also be fully exposed by opening the fabric enclosure, thus permitting inspection or emptying of the bag without removing the fabric supporter.
Summarizing the structure and function of a preferred embodiment of the invention, specifically as applied to a dog, the collection system includes a colostomy bag which has affixed thereto an adhesive blanket with a proper size opening provided for the anus. This adhesive blanket is positioned around the dog's perianal area. A contoured fabric supporter, having right and left flaps, is positioned behind the dog's rear legs and beneath the colostomy bag. The right and left flaps are then folded forwardly and upwardly across the hindquarters of the dog so that the flaps overlap. The flaps are suitably secured together, as by Velcro fasteners. A harness is secured to the supporter to attach it to the dog. This harness preferably includes a chest strap which extends from the right and left flaps forwardly around the chest of the animal. The chest strap also connects to a body strap which extends around the dog's body directly rearwardly of the front legs, and a collar strap which extends around the neck of the animal. A pair of leg straps is secured to the lower rear edge of the fabric supporter, in the central portion thereof, and extend forwardly between the rear legs and then upwardly around the sides of the body for attachment to the fabric supporter. All of the straps are preferably of Velcro or similar material to permit them to be readily fastened to one another or to appropriate Velcro strips provided on the supporter. The supporter preferably has a fabric tongue portion which projects downwardly from the center of the lower edge thereof, which tongue portion has a suitable opening therethrough so that the supporter can be utilized on a female dog, which usage requires that the supporter be adjustably positioned so that the vulva protrudes through this latter opening. A fabric bag enclosure is secured to the outer face of the supporter and projects rearwardly therefrom. This bag enclosure is of a sheetlike fabric material and is positioned below the colostomy bag, but can be folded into a tubular construction so as to surround and hence enclose the bag. The enclosure has releasable fasteners, such as Velcro strips, along the edges to permit its formation into the tubular enclosure. The lower end of the tubular enclosure is then adjustably folded upwardly and secured by a fastener, such as an additional Velcro strip, so that the weight of the bag is borne by the enclosure. The supporter and the bag enclosure have an elongated slot formed centrally therein and opening downwardly from the upper edge thereof, which slot extends downwardly to a position just below the anal opening of the dog, thereby permitting the colostomy bag to extend through the slot and at the same time provide clearance for the dog's tail.
The fecal collection system was tested in a study of dogs with possible protein loosing enteropathy. In this study, .sup.51 Chromium labeled albumin was injected intravenously and .sup.51 Cr excretion was measured in the feces and urine. Normal subjects excrete only trace amounts of .sup.51 Chromium in the feces. It is imperative that the feces not be contaminated by the urine, which contains a majority of the label. The results of this test indicated that separation of urine and feces was well-maintained by the collection system. Normal subjects have very little .sup.51 Cr in the feces. However, dogs with malabsorption problems, as confirmed by a Xylose Absorption Test, definitely showed increased fecal exretion. Hence, the collection system of this invention is able to successfully maintain separation of urine and feces during collection.
The overall structural and functional relationships of the collection system according to this invention, together with additional objects and purposes thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.